homewardfandomcom-20200215-history
Hemospectrum
The Hemospectrum is the spectrum of blood colors possessed by Trolls, which forms the basis of their caste system, with social and biological implications. The blood of a lusus appears to be the same color as its associated troll, implying that it is a large factor in the selection of a lusus. The tiers of hemospectrum are very simplified, and are disputed often. Due to the ever-confusing nature of biology, there will always be blood mutations. However, these mutations are not seen as dangerous, with the color being possibly 1% brighter than normal. Consequently, the 12 11 blood colors that are dominant in society are used for classification. Social Aspects The Soeurian caste system is based on the color of an individual's blood. The hierarchy follows a rainbow, with burgundy being the lowest and purple being the highest- at least when considering land-dwellers. There are several terms that group together certain colors. Lowblood: Burgundy, Bronze, and Yellow Midblood: '''Olive, Jade, and Teal '''Highblood: '''Cerulean, Indigo, and Purple '''Mutant / Dangerous: Ruby, Brown, Sienna, Lime, Boreal, and Mint Hemotyping Hemotyping is a common tradition in troll society, in which a person uses their blood color for writing and as the color of their symbol. Biological Aspects Blood color seems to have several biological consequences in addition to the social consequences of the caste system. * Troll tears are the same color as their blood, though more diluted in color. This trait is shared with sweat, and possibly other bodily fluids. * Trolls lower on the hemospectrum are more likely to have psychic powers, but are more psychically susceptible as a result. * Trolls higher on the hemospectrum seem to be physically stronger, and more adaptive and intelligent. * Sea-dwelling Trolls sport fin-like protrusions and organs that allow them to live underwater. * Trolls higher on the hemospectrum tend to be more violent and tougher, being able to survive more deadly situations. * Lifespan is tied to blood color as well. Lowbloods tend to live only about as long as humans, while Highbloods can live CENTURIES. Each caste is a very rare blood color. It belongs to a group of color-inversion mutations. Despite having no powers aside from possible leadership values, is considered a dangerous mutation. Rubybloods do not share blood colors with any known lusii, meaning if they do manage to go unnoticed, they will not last long. Nekras was taken in by Ancila's lusus, who was seemingly attracted to the shinier red grub, and decided to care for her as well. A lusus caring for two trolls instead of just one is a very uncommon occurrence, but not completely unheard of. Burgundy Blood - Lowest caste Burgundy-caste bloods are notable for having the shortest lifespans, which equate to around the average lifespan of a human. (Probably 80.) Burgundies are the most likely to have psychic powers. However, they are also the most susceptible to psychic powers. Their powers mostly consist of partial telekinesis and the ability to communicate with the dead, even to the point of summoning ghosts. - Maroonbloods are the lowest on the spectrum. They have no special characteristics. - - is a very rare blood color. It is considered a major mutation, and should be dealt with accordingly. Brownbloods have psychic powers most prominent with geokinesis. Bronze Blood - Second-lowest caste - Bronzes have the ability to communicate with animals, and have fast reaction times paired with stronger muscles. - is a very rare blood color. It is considered a major mutation, and should be dealt with accordingly. Yellow Blood - Third Blood Caste Yellow-caste bloods are very likely to have psychic powers. These powers can be very powerful telekinesis, technomancy (a form that allows mental interference with tech), or have a rare mutation that allows one to store energy and fire it at will. was once a very common blood caste on Soeuria, but was hunted to extinction by the others due to the blood granting powerful abilities that threatened the authority. The powers they held have long been forgotten, however it is speculated that they had some form of mind-control, able to pacify anything without causing harm. Olive Blood - Fourth Blood Caste Olive-caste bloods are considered a midblood. Olives do not have any psychic powers. They are, however, very cunning, strategic, and quick. They are the best at any form of training, and are a good idea for a massive army. Jade Blood , the 5th color on the hemospectrum, is rarity among trolls, and those with this blood color are often given unique roles in troll society. Kenosa Mageia, The Ascended, and Nihill Mageia have this blood color. Jades are an interesting bunch. They have more physical adaptations, from being able to see well in the dark, to being able to withstand the Soeurian Sun. Jade bloods are often tasked with taking care of the Mother Grub, and tending to young wigglers. The Mother Grub trusts Jade bloods more, due to them having the same blood color. Jade bloods also have the "opportunity" to become a Rainbow Drinker, which is the troll equivalent of vampirism. Traits shown here are glowing skin, faster speed, etc. Teal Blood is the 6th color on the spectrum. They are considered "high-midbloods." Caelum Nimbus, The Revolter, and Captio Nimbus have this blood color. Teals are more mentally gifted. They are very intelligent, and the most likely to have a form of mind reading. They can be very manipulative at times. They are often put into government jobs, such as lawyers, or higher-up secretary positions. Cerulean Blood is the 7th blood color, and the first rung of nobility. Rothio Thymos, The Director, and Ponira Thymos have this blood color. It is suggested that cerulean blooded trolls are unlikely to develop psychic powers, though some have shown the ability to "plant seeds" in one's mind. Ceruleans are exceptionally strong physically, and have great amounts of Determination. Indigo Blood is the 8th blood color. Megalo Perior, The Saboteur, and Vivera Perior have this blood color. Indigos are pretty violent, or are the most prone to violence. Many are comparable to dormant volcanoes, that will burst at the most convenient/inconvenient time. They are often very cunning, manipulative, and tricky, leading people into false interpretations. They do, however, show immense respect for the caste system. Being part of the nobility, they have a traditional rivalry/mutual kismesissitude with the sea-dwelling trolls. Purple Blood is the highest ranked blood possible for land-dwelling trolls, and members of this caste are most often referred to as the highbloods, rather than the remaining blues. Mensio Nihnum, The Traveler, and Tyches Nihnum have this blood color. Purple bloods are the most unpredictable of all the castes. They are capable of almost anything, and have been known to show powers normally possessed by other blood colors. However, they are mostly known for their immense physical or mental strength. Because of their immense power, Purples are often recruited as soldiers and other occupations that may require brute force. They are naturally fierce, but a few have been noticed in "calmer" activities. Violet Blood is the second highest blood in the hemospectrum. It is also the blood of sea-dwellers. Violet Bloods are the considered the "highest of nobility" of the caste system; they often do whatever they want. Picebi Streme, The Advocate, and Sofiae Streme have this blood color. Violet Bloods are the few instances where gender actually matters on Soeuria. * Male Violets are arrogant, commanding, and Their joy comes from bossing people around. * Female Violets are often fierce, yet compassionate. They try to keep a calm medium, but you might not want to tell them they're wrong. Or argue in general. Fuchsia Blood is the highest blood color on the hemospectrum. It is the rarest, and those with this blood color are destined to rule Soeuria- if they survive long enough. Ginrin Kohaku, The Empresse, and Cardia Kohaku have this blood color. Fuchsia Blood is the top of the hemospectrum. Due to this, Trolls with this blood color are significantly rare, and are guaranteed to have great hidden power- an untapped gold mine of psychokinetic, physical, and mental abilities. Fuchsia Bloods are most commonly female. However, reports show that a Male Fuchsia had appeared on REDACTED Boreal Blood is a very rare blood color. It is considered a major mutation, and should be dealt with accordingly. Mint Blood is a very rare blood color. It is considered a major mutation, and should be dealt with accordingly.